Thinking about you
by Wileret
Summary: Grissom se había ido, y ese hecho era difícil de asimilar para la rubia criminalista. Spoilers S9. Grillows.


**Thinking about you**

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y a sus respectivos creadores **___

_**Spoilers: 9X09 (19 Down) & 9X10 (One to Go)**_

_**Notas: Escrito a Esciam en la "Primera regata de Fanworks" en barcosraros LJ.**_

Aquel día el turno había sido muy largo y por fin, tras interminables horas, podía volver a casa a descansar y ver a su hija. Dejando las carpetas de los casos lo más ordenadamente posible, salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella. Todavía se le hacía raro tener un despacho tan grande para ella sola, pero lo que se le hacía raro era girarse y ver a Nick sentado detrás de un escritorio delante del cual tantas veces ella se había sentado para hablar con un buen amigo que ahora tan lejos estaba.

Sus ojos vagaron por el despacho desde su posición, y se posaron sobre un tarro de cristal que parecía contener una cría de animal en cierto estado de descomposición. A pesar del aspecto desagradable que daba, Catherine sonrió.

Se alegrada de que Hodges hubiera tenido el detalle de colocar aquel bote donde pertenecía y recordó cuando Grissom le regaló a ella un feto de cerdo muy parecido a ese cuando le dieron su despacho al ser ascendida a supervisora de tarde. Esos tiempos habían sido difíciles, sabía que se había comportado como una idiota, y se le había subido en cierto modo el ascenso a la cabeza. Trabajar separados había sido más difícil que lo que en un principio había parecido. Y había tenido que pasar lo de Nick para Ecklie se diera cuenta de su fatal error. Nunca le caería bien ese hombre.

Tembló ante el recuerdo de aquellas horas de incertidumbre que habían sufrido todos ellos, durante las cuales no habían podido saber de Nick. Aquello había sido una experiencia horrible, al igual que el secuestro de Sara y… la muerte de Warrick.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo aquello? Quizás si no hubiera sido así, Grissom aún seguiría en el laboratorio. Aunque Catherine sabía desde el principio que al final él se iba a ir. Ya se lo había estado insinuando desde hace años, cuando la enseñaba a ser una figura a seguir para sus compañeros. Pero en realidad, había esperado que ese día no hubiera llegado nunca.

Ahora se sentía tan sola…

A pesar de tener a todos sus compañeros y amigos, la oficina había perdido su significado con la partida de Grissom. Nada sería de nuevo lo mismo. Todavía esperaba verle sentado detrás de una montaña de cajas y de carpetas con las fichas de los casos y las evaluaciones todavía sin entregar.

¡Maldición! Le echaba mucho de menos.

Recordaba perfectamente la sonrisa plasmada en su cara cuando dejó el laboratorio, sabiendo que lo dejaba en buenas manos y que todos se las apañarían bien sin él. Pero estaba equivocado, ella no era la misma sin él. Y los demás le echaban también de menos, incluso Langston. A pesar de que llevaba tan poco en el laboratorio, y de que estaba todavía acostumbrándose a él, siempre comentaba que le hubiera gustado conocer más a Grissom. Y quién no. Grissom siempre era un hombre interesante para todo el que lo conocía, además, su reputación le precedía. Había gente que temblaba de emoción al conocerle en persona tras haber leído todos sus trabajos sobre entomología, y otros, simplemente le llamaban diciéndole que era el mejor criminalista que el Estado de Nevada había tenido nunca la ocasión de tener. Eso siempre había hecho sentirse un poco alagado a Grissom, a pesar de que no era un hombre de cumplidos. Pero a nadie le sentía mal que le dijeran que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Y para ella… para ella había sido un gran hombre desde el primer día que le había conocido. Le había enseñado a ser la CSI que era ahora y se lo agradecería eternamente. Ambos habían estado ayudándose el uno al otro durante veinte años y ahora, al final, se habían separado. Cada uno recorría un camino diferente que parecía distanciarles aún más a cada día que pasaba.

Solo esperaba que estuviera feliz estuviera donde estuviera, aún cuando fuera con Sara. Gil se merecía lo mejor. Había ayudado a mucha gente durante todos aquellos años de duro trabajo, y ahora el momento de que él disfrutara de su propia vida. Aunque fuera una no ligada a la suya si no a la de otra mujer.

Sabía que hubo un tiempo en que era a ella a quien Grissom quería, lo había percibido cada vez que miraba sus ojos azules y se le formaba una sonrisa tímida al proponerle hacer algo juntos. Siempre tan reservado, tan callado, tan taimado. Un gran hombre que, al fin y al cabo, Catherine había dejado escapar. Había querido darle espacio, había esperado que aquel gran hombre, tan brillante en su especialidad pero con poca práctica en las relaciones sociales, hubiera sabido abrir su caparazón para proponerle aunque fuera una cita. Pero ella había esperado y esperado, viendo como Grissom se encerraba más en sí mismo, como cada vez su devoción hacia su trabajo se acrecentía, al mismo tiempo que su mente se cansaba. Se cansaba de tantos crímenes, injusticias, mentiras, dolor y corrupción.

Lo había notado cada día, en la forma en que cada vez andaba como si le pesara más el mundo, en cómo sus ojos iban perdiendo ese brillo de emoción y en cómo cada vez la interacción entre ellos dos se reducía a meros segundos al día.

Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas con el paso del tiempo. Demasiado para su gusto, pues no llegaba a acostumbrarse nunca a esos cambios que tanto marcaban su vida.

Mirando una última vez más hacia el ahora despacho de Nick, dejó su oficina atrás y empezó a caminar por el pasillo del laboratorio hacia la salida de la planta. De repente tenía la sensación apremiante de salir del edificio, de alejarse de su lugar de trabajo y gritar, gritar muy fuerte para desahogarse. Para quitarse ese peso que sentía en el corazón desde que Grissom se había ido, desde que el único hombre que había llegado a amar de verdad… se había alejado de ella para siempre.


End file.
